Stress Plucker
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel's a stress plucker, and its a serious problem. He needs help, an intervention, something.


Gabriel was hunched on the floor sobbing. He was covering himself with his wings, he had been pulling out his feathers in his distress. There was a look in his eyes that said he wanted to run away again. He hated it, when his family fought, the archangel sometimes wondered if he should just forget about them all together.

Coming back was his greatest mistake.

They were fighting. Again. Dad had already agreed that the humans had messed up big time, that Lucifer had been somewhat right (though he'd gone about it the wrong way) about them and had been invited back home with few conditions. Michael had been ecstatic about it at first, having his family together again. But then reality set in again and shit had hit the fan.

Just like it had before.

And Raphael, well he hadn't really changed. He was still the same old Raphael. Badass and terrifying just as he's always been. No one wanted to mess with him—not even Michael or Lucifer—so what better place to hide then in his room. Who in their right mind would want to go looking in Raphael's room? Nobody would and that's what made it such an awesome place to hide.

He rubbed at his face with his arm, only smearing the tears and other nasty fluids across his face, but oh well. The sobs wracked his body harshly, violently even, and he reached for another handful of dull golden feathers. Rich crimson blood spilled down the remaining feathers like little droplets of red teardrops. The pain didn't even bother him anymore, it was only a relief now.

The breath caught in his throat as the door handle radled as it was twisted open. Gabriel felt panic rising in his chest, he hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching and now it was too late! Who would be trying to come in here knowing who's room it was? There was only one person who would be coming in here and that did nothing to calm his nerves.

He didn't know why it never crossed his mind that Raphael wouldn't come to find him in here, it was his room after all. Usually though, his brother spent his entire day in the infirmary. He never thought that Raphael would come back early.

The Oak door was pulled open and a shadow fell over into the room through the doorway. Gabriel was practically vibrating he was shaking so hard. Ducking his head, he tried to hide away in his wings, away from his brothers sight. He didn't think he could handle being yelled at again.

"Gabriel?"

His voice was softer then it usually was and it caused Gabriel to hiccup at the sound, it wasn't everyday that one finds their baby brother curled up, sobbing in a puddle of their own blood with tears streaming down their face. Admittedly, it did come as a surprise when he finally found his baby brother hiding away in his personal bedroom. He had seen Gabriel getting worked up, the fighting getting to him just as it had the first time. Don't misunderstand him though, it wasn't like he cared enough to feel anything for him.

And he certainly wasn't looking for his brother after he had gone and disappeared.

Raphael eyed the state of his brothers once pristine golden wings and a frown played at his lips. Most of the feathers were missing, Gabriel had large handfuls of his own feathers and he has undoubtedly been pulling his own feathers out in his upset. Overall his wings looked absolutely horrid, inflamed and angry red.

And they smelled. Bad.

"What in Heaven and Earth have you done, little brother?"

His tone was stern, scolding even, but still as gentle as it was needed. It would do him no good to make his already obviously distraught brother even more upset. Flicking on the light with a wave of his fingers, Raphael crossed into his room and closed the door behind him. Kneeling before his baby brother silently he reached a gentle hand out to grab at his wings. Gabriel whined at the movement of his obviously aching wing. He hushed his brother tenderly.

Honestly, the wings were bad. His wings were balding, there was no other way to say it, his beautiful wings were forcibly balding and by his own hands no less.

"Why would you want to do this to yourself?"

Raphael spread the bleeding wings apart to examine his other sets of wings. Tsking under his breath, he shook his head.

"Gabriel, what in our Holy Father's name are you thinking?"

They needed to be cleaned, washed, and healed. Then he would have to have some words with their elder brothers because this was absolutely unacceptable and completely their doing.

"We are going to have a very long talk about this brother, that I assure you."

Releasing his brothers wings, Raphael turned his attentions to Gabriel's heated flushed face. Wiping the tears away with surprising gentleness and brushed a thumb over his cheek tenderly. It was becoming ever apparent that leaving Gabriel on his own devices when he was this upset was not a wise decision.

"Come, let's get you up. The floor is no place for God's Messenger to be seated."

Gabriel nods slowly, allowing his brother to unfold his fingers and let the feathers in his grasp fall to the floor gently. He intertwines their fingers. Raphael pulls Gabriel up slowly, wrapping him first into an embrace and from within his arms he can feel his brother's remaining tension roll away now that he knows he will not be reprimanded for the state of his wings.

"No, Little One, you are not to be punished. This is our fault, not one of yours."

He guides his brother across the floor and lays him down, on his stomach, among the soft pillows on his bed. Raphael waits patiently from where he's knelt by the side for Gabriel to look over at him. When he does, the Healer cups his hand over his head softly.

"You stay here, try not to move too much, I have to clean your wings before I can do anything more. I am merely going to my washroom to fetch some cloth and a basin of medicated water."

Gabriel nods, silently, at his older brother who gives his hair an affectionate light ruffle before standing and turning to do just as he'd said he would. The young Archangel in the same exact position when Raphael returns with his supplies and sets them down on the bedside table. He dips the cloth into the water and its warm as it presses against his raw plucked wing; Gabriel hisses at first touch but it soon becomes a soothing numb and he sighs out peacefully. They sit in silence as Raphael cleans away the dried blood and any infection that might have set in. He can't help but feel a semblance of guilt knowing that he didn't have any knowledge of completely healing an angels wings. They were a gift given directly by their Father and only He could fix them when broken, that's not to say they couldn't do anything on their own; it was just a long and painful process. Gabriel makes a sound of alarm when he watches his brother grab up a jar of an oddly colored concoction.

Raphael hushes him all the same whilst opening the jar, "Hush little one, t'is merely an ointment to keep your wings from becoming infected."

He scoops a nice sized glob out and applies it gently but effectively. Warm hands massaging the joints and abused skin tenderly, and he can't keep himself from giving a soft smile as Gabriel's eyes flutter and as he pulls a fist full of his older brother's blankets up to his face, nuzzling into it lightly.

"Got to sleep, filioli mei ales."

Gabriel hums in protest at what he took to be a mere suggestion, and still his eyes begin to flutter shut and Raphael may or may not have used a bit of his own grace to his advantage. Let it not be said that Raphael did not cheat when his cards were not necessarily in his personal favor.

Archangels did not cheat for personal gain.

However, when he did do such things he likes to think that at that particular moment he was an older brother before he was an Archangel, so therefore it was not cheating.

Binding his wings up in bandages, Raphael finished up his work and he reached to pull the silken sheet up over his brothers exhausted form. Ruffling his hair as he moved forward—he had words to share with his older brothers.

"And if I ever catch you plucking out your feathers again, I'm sure I can find a pair of—what do the humans call them—mitts? A pair of mitts for your hands to prohibit you from doing so."

Ensuring that his brother was well and truly out for the count, Raphael exited his rooms, making sure to keep his door cracked he turned to make his way down the hall.

He was going to give those two a piece of his mind.

…

"Will you knock it off and keep it down!"

Michael released his hold on Lucifer's hair at the sound of the harsh biting voice, they both turned to face the speaker. Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. Raphael had his arms crossed, looking well and truly unimpressed with them.

"How dare you sp-"

"Oh blow your almighty steam to someone who cares. Please do spare me the bore. Have you two finished with your childish bickering?"

The Morning Star, following his younger brother's example, crossed his arms over his chest as he straightened his back.

"Well, now aren't you-"

"And are you quite finished with your uncreative egocentric insults? I have not come here to have a civilized conversation with you; I am here to talk and you are here to listen."

"Oh are we-"

"Silence.", He was harsh with his interruption, "You are still fighting over the same idiotic ideals! How many times will he have to suffer this pain until you two finally learn that you are fighting over the same exact thing, you are more alike than you think you are! You are fully grown, so act like it. He cannot take much more of this. It was bad the first time and worse this time!"

Michael's eyes narrowed at the same time Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. Raphael went on unperturbed until he himself was interrupted.

"Who is this 'he' you keep referring to?"

"And better yet, why should we care for 'his' state of being?"

Raphael finally moved, uncrossing his arms and striding into the room, fearless of his older brothers power. This had not been the first time one of their petty fights had caused Gabriel such distress that he plucked at his wings and he'd had to help him, but he would make for damn sure it would be the last. They had to see the damage they were causing.

"You should damn well care, he is your baby brother!"

"Gabriel? What has this got to do with Gabriel?"

"Right! No one has seen the golden winged menace all day!"

He grit his teeth at the mention of his wings. They had absolutely no idea. And that only made the entire situation worse.

"You both know he can't stand to see you fighting, he couldn't before and he sure as hell can't now! He has been hiding from you two all day and your so blinded by your inflated prides you don't even see the immense damage you leave all around you! I swear to you this, get your acts together and act like the elder brothers you are meant to be or my next lesson for my students will be of how useful the knowledge I know as the Healer is in causing grievous bodily harm. I can do anything and make it look like it was a completely natural occurrence!"

"Are you threatening us?"

Lightening cracked as his anger raged, and thunder rolled as it actually snapped, "I am making you a promise."

Lucifer made a noise of annoyance that went ignored by the younger. Michael remained oddly silent as he suspected Raphael was far from over yet.

He was right.

"You know what, brothers, perhaps it is about time you got to see first hand the damage you have caused, come, follow me."

The Healing angel took his leave before they could say anything in determent and forced them to pick up the pace as he was already half way down the Hall. Michael was still as silent as ever but Lucifer was finding his voice more than ever, not that he got anything in return to his constant chatter. Raphael lead the both of them down the halls until they eventually made it to his bedroom door. His older brothers raised their eyebrows, but, he shook his head to delay any oncoming comments.

"He should still be sleeping and I suggest it wise to leave him that way."

It was only when he got nods of affirmation from them that he opened his door to allow them entry. Michael froze in his tracks and Lucifer was at a loss for words. It was as obvious as ever that they had never seen this side of the messenger angel and upon gaining that privilege were absolutely stunned.

Though his wings had been washed and medicated, the slight pink tint in the uncovered bald spots was still exceptionally just as alarming.

"Are those?"

"Yes."

"Did he-?"

"It is not the first time.", Raphael sighed sadly, "Gabriel has been known to pluck his feathers when he thinks he is trapped in a hopeless situation."

Michael looked like he was finally seeing Gabriel for the very first time. But more importantly, the both of them were showing signs of quilt.

"You said he has done this before?"

"Right before the fall, and right after."

Michael nodded mutely as he and Lucifer moved to get a closer look.

"Oh little Gabriel, what have you done?"

Raphael had crossed his arms again, in a seemingly natural position for him. This was good, this was exactly what he needed, to see how close the repercussions were for their constant need to argue. Michael's hand was shaking as he reached out for the wing closest to him, and when he got no objection from the Healer in his doing so, he laid a hand flat against the cold skin. Gabriel made a noise so small that he almost sounded like a fledgling again and the wing under his fingers twitched.

Lucifer had been oddly silent since discovering the state of his beloved baby brother. He had never wanted to hurt him, not Gabriel, and he knew Michael shared the same opinion.

"What can we do to help him?"

"Well it's obvious he is hurting, I do not suggest he is left on his own devices, not while his wings are healing." The dark toned angel rubbed at his forehead and sighed, "He is in for a rough time and it's entirely your fault."

They left him be but looked ready to jump in if it was needed.

"Despite what you think, he is not lost to you. Neither of you will ever lose him despite the hurt you cause. He needs you now more than ever, prove to him that he means more than your petty disagreements. You are brothers, and always will be, what will it take for you to see this?"

Warm hands closed around his. Michael was rubbing his fingers softly over Gabriel's one wing. He looked up to meet Lucifer's gaze.

"You are just as much our younger brother as he is, sometimes it sounds like you forget that. You both mean more to us than anything in this universe. We have hurt more than him and it is something we will always regret."

Gabriel sighed in their silence and rolled closer to Michael. Raphael allowed himself to be pulled into Lucifer's embrace. Perhaps this would be the restart that they so dearly needed.

Michael and Lucifer both finally agreed with each other.

They'd make it so.

…

Gabriel finally awoke a day and a half later. He felt the dull ache in his wings, but the pain was overshadowed by the soothing feeling of someone grooming his battered wings. Looking around, the memories of the night he'd found them fighting came back and so he also remembered who's room he was currently in and he tried to move away.

"That's enough of that Gabriel. You will remain in that bed and allow him to continue to groom your wings, the more the skin is massaged the easier the new feathers will come in."

Raphael decidedly left out the fact that it will still be very painful, he's not that cruel of a person. Gabriel looked over to see his brother sitting at his desk writing in some files he had. Turning his attentions upwards he finally saw who it was behind him grooming his wings. Michael smiled down at him, Lucifer would had had he not had his eyes closed, but they were both gently massaging the skin of his aching wings.

Admittedly, it felt really good.

"You, our little one, are in for a long ride."

"Gabriel, if you ever get this upset again I want you to come find one of us, alright?"

He nodded, already feeling sleepy again, his brothers hid it well but they all smiled at the sight of little Gabriel fighting sleep.

"Not that I see you being on your own for a long while. Now, you've had enough excitement for one day, rest little bird."

He woke again hours later, night had set, and he was cuddled between his two beloved older brothers.

And he smiled.


End file.
